El Sueño de la razón produce monstruos
by Leikkona
Summary: Que deviennent les dieux de mort, lorsqu'ils meurent à leur tour ? La question est idiote, la réponse, inexistante. Cela n'empêche pas Shuuhei, parfois, de se la poser, hanté par ses rêves et des souvenirs qu'il refuse d'oublier.


_L'idée de ce texte m'est venue lors de l'exposition_ L'Ange du Bizarre,_ présentée à Orsay, en mai dernier. Il a fallu quatre mois pour que je m'attelle à la rédaction de ce texte un peu compliqué pour moi. Pour mon grand malheur, la mise en page originale est perdue par la faute de ... ce qui me frustre un peu, mais allons donc ! Je me plierais aux règles du jeu._

_Je remercie grandement Wilwy pour la relecture et la correction. Parce que sans elle, il y aurait vachement moins d'accents circonflexes correctement placés dans ce monde. De même, je remercie Fujikujaku, pour cette petite dose d'inspiration supplémentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Les filles, merci encore !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**El sueño de la razón produce monstruos**

_Le sommeil de la raison crée des monstres - Francisco Goya_

**~o~**

**Que deviennent les dieux de mort, lorsqu'ils meurent à leur tour ?**

(des souvenirs qui hantent les regards)  
(des morceaux d'éther et de néants)  
(des mémoires déchirées)

Des_ fragments_ de _rêves_

qui _lézardent_

la_ raison_.

**~o~**

Parfois, ses pensées l'empêchent de dormir.

Parfois, il souhaite que cela soit ainsi toutes les nuits. Il aimerait que l'écho de ses pensées qui tournent, tournent, tournent en rond (_tu aurais du... tu aurais pu... tu aurais... tu aurais...!_) chasse définitivement le sommeil, dessine sous ses yeux, à la cendre de ses rêves, des cernes indélébiles. Que le néant n'existe plus, remplacé par la fatigue abrutissante qui engourdit les morts et étouffe les éclats de son esprit.

Mais son corps s'écroule et le sommeil le rattrape toujours.

Et, avec lui, les rêves.

**~o~**

Jamais il n'aurait cru que changer de capitaine serait si difficile. La division, vidée des dernières marques de la présence de Tôzen, continue de vivre. Tous les jours, il vient s'asseoir à son bureau pour remplir ses rapports, pour s'occuper du journal, tous les jours, il se force à entraîner les recrues, sans laisser ses souvenirs hanter son regard.

Les murmures qui le suivent lui disent qu'il n'est pas aussi bon comédien qu'il aimerait l'être à cet instant.

Personne ne lui fait de remarque. Pas même le capitaine Muguruma. Pas même Kuna, qui n'a pourtant pas sa langue dans sa poche, et qui lève parfois sur lui un regard qui le met bien trop mal à l'aise. Un regard décalé sur ce visage toujours heureux. Hanté, l'espace d'une seconde qui s'étire dans l'éternité. Puis le sourire remonte et éclaire ses yeux, sa voix résonne d'un rire qui s'éclate contre les murs et elle repart. Heureuse. Comme si tout était normal.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La mort arrive et repart, laissant derrière elle des cadavres glacés et des cœurs en détresse. Parfois, il se demande s'il est normal d'être incapable de faire son deuil. Parfois, il se demande s'il est possible de le faire. Si les rêves et les fantasmes ne sont là que pour détruire et être détruits, écrasés par la réalité.

Parfois, il croise son regard dans le miroir et la seule réponse qui naît sur ses lèvres est aussi froide que la main d'un corps vidé de son sang.

**~o~**

_Le colchique couleur de cerne et de lilas  
Y fleurit tes yeux sont comme cette fleur-la  
Violâtres comme leur cerne et comme cet automne  
Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne*****  
_

**~o~**

Il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire.

Les rêves brisés ou ceux qui le hantent. Lorsqu'il est éveillé, il peut voir les fragments de ses fantasmes, de son idéalisme enfantin, écrasés contre la réalité. Des illusions brisées, comme leur destin le voulait, des illusions qu'il avait entretenues dans un fol espoir sans lendemain. Le capitaine n'en sait rien et c'est pour le mieux. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il comprendrait. Trop pragmatique, trop terre-à-terre. Des qualités qui l'éloignent d'autant plus du héros fabriqué par son esprit, fabriqué par un enfant terrifié qui avait découvert quelqu'un à admirer (quelqu'un qui avait disparu il ne savait où, quelqu'un dont personne ne prononçait le nom, un inconnu qu'il avait cru connaître).

Et si les journées sont amères, les nuits amènent avec elles le goût âcre de la culpabilité et des remords. Quand les pensées se taisent, quand le sommeil arrive enfin, l'enlace dans ses bras noirs, les rêves se lèvent pour l'accueillir. Des éclats du passé. Sans cesse, sans cesse, le moment de sa mort, l'infini coincé dans quelques secondes à peine.

Quand, dans un demi-sommeil de cauchemar, il ouvre les yeux, le rêve s'infiltre dans la réalité. Assis au bout de son lit, le dos droit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Tôzen pose son regard sur lui, son regard de colchique qui le fixe sans jamais le voir, tandis qu'un pavot pourpre éclot sur sa gorge. Il ne dit jamais rien, sourit à peine, les yeux tristes, fantôme qui hante chaque instant de ses nuits. Il ne frémit ni ne bouge.

Lui non plus.

Allongé, Shuuhei sent ses entrailles se tordre. A quoi cela sert-il d'être calme, raisonnable, prudent, préparé, quand on est son propre monstre ? La peur, compagne qui s'est saisie de sa main dès son plus jeune âge, est escortée par la honte et la culpabilité. Peut-être était-ce un peu cela que ressentait Tôzen, entre éveil et sommeil, lorsque le fantôme de son amie se saisissait de son bras et lui rappelait sans cesse les crimes qui avivaient sa colère. Mais il n'est pas en colère et le fantôme ne se penche jamais à son oreille. Il n'y a que ce regard, ces regrets, et Shuuhei sait que c'est un peu de sa faute, que ce sont des rêves auxquels il ne devrait plus penser, des désirs qui ne devraient plus être.

Le regret dévore ses entrailles.

Les yeux aux reflets de colchique ne quittent pas son regard.

**~o~**

_- T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi la fleur du sommeil est aussi celle de la mort ?_

Il y avait un sourire, un sourire qui aurait du lui dire toute la colère, toute l'amertume. Un sourire qui aurait du lui dire que rien, rien, rien ne ramène les morts et que rien, rien, rien ne peut apaiser un cœur qui refuse de s'endeuiller.

La question s'est tue sur des lèvres qui ne bougeront jamais plus.

Et chaque jour, il regrette que

le Sommeil soit

si _proche_

de son

_frère_.

**~o~**

La silhouette ne le suit jamais en dehors de la chambre, en dehors du sommeil. Il aimerait presque pouvoir se dire que son esprit divague et se délite, que le fantôme de son ancien capitaine le hante et est plus qu'une illusion dressée par ses rêves.

Mais la folie n'est pas pour lui. La clarté du jour chasse les brumes oniriques et, avec elles, s'estompe la silhouette éthérée, qui n'est plus qu'un souvenir qui accompagne ses heures éveillées. Il n'est jamais là sous les rayons du soleil. Créature de brume et de rêves, il n'est pas une hallucination aux murmures obsédants, brisant son esprit sous un poids trop lourd à supporter. Peut-être est-ce cela, le plus dur : la conscience aiguë de cette mort, de la disparition, valsant au bord de la folie sans jamais y tomber.

Au creux de sa division, il ne peut partager la douleur et la culpabilité, conscient qu'il ne peut s'endeuiller pour un traître (un traître lui ayant tout appris, de la peur à la justice, un traître aux sincères mots de repenti, un traître qu'il ne peut considérer comme un traître peut-être l'idéalise-t-il, mais il a effleuré l'homme et, il le sait, il n'est pas le seul à le pleurer).

Tôzen était arrogant, froid et détaché. Il était en colère. Radical. Extrême. Mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui, un dévouement à un idéal qui aurait pu tant donner, s'il n'avait pas été acculé, poussé dans ses plus sombres retranchements. Pour un homme qui haïssait le monde et disait n'en avoir jamais vu la beauté, il s'était dédié à une quête sensée le rendre meilleur, malgré ses imperfections. Dans un autre temps, une autre vie...

Le fantôme d'une défunte l'avait-il poussé à ne jamais accepter la main tendue, focalisé comme il l'était sur sa colère ? Aizen avait-il profité de ces idéaux trop forts, pour les tordre et les sculpter à sa convenance ? Personne n'a la réponse et le silence étouffe Shuuhei. Du néant ne peut naître que le néant. N'est-ce pas là tout le poids des pétales de sa division ? Le pavot, fleur du sommeil, de l'oubli et du vide... Comme eux tous, un jour, Tôzen n'existera plus que comme une note de bas de page dans l'histoire du Seireitei, traître sans épaisseur, dont les derniers mots ne seront plus. Vidé de sa propre existence, lui qui était sang, colère et plus, bien plus qu'un chien aux ordres d'Aizen.

De temps en temps, il espère que sa mémoire ne lui joue pas des tours et qu'il se souviendra de l'homme comme il était, avec ses pires défauts et ses plus belles qualités.

**~o~**

_- Ne devrais-tu pas être heureux, aux ordres d'un homme que tu admires tant ?_

Ne devrait-il pas l'être ?  
(Mais la douleur est si présente)  
(obsédante)  
(_terrifiante_)

(La cicatrice ne s'est)

(pas encore)

(effacée)

**~o~**

Sa voix est pâteuse quand il prononce les mots fatidiques. Lourde de sommeil et de souffrances dites à demi-mots, lourde de tout ce qui s'est bloqué dans son cœur.

- Pourquoi... êtes vous ici ?

C'est un sourire qui nait sur les lèvres du fantôme. Il le regarde et hoche la tête, porte la main à sa gorge et en retire la fleur gorgée de pourpre. Le geste est étrange, lent et onirique (ne lui avait-il pas expliqué, un jour, un jour si lointain, que les pavots rouges et blancs qui ornaient la division étaient de ceux qui pouvait créer l'engourdissement dans lequel la douleur n'existait plus ?). Les pétales tombent dans la main de Shuuhei, qui les suit des yeux, fasciné par les couleurs.

Le sang a séché le long de sa gorge et n'en est jamais parti. Shuuhei sait que, lorsqu'il se réveillera, le pavot posé dans sa paume aura disparu, que tout ceci n'est rien qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, désespéré. Il ferme les yeux et pourtant, il sent ses lèvres se poser sur son front, il sent les pétales dans sa main, il sent, il sent...

Le néant l'accueille, confortable ami, avant que les rayons du jour ne chassent le sommeil.

**~o~**

_Un rêve.  
Rien qu'un rêve.  
Rien qu'un autre rêve.  
Et le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau._

**~o~**

Au réveil, il contemple sa main, incrédule.

_Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve, rien qu'un autre rêve._

Et son esprit lui dit que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il existe une autre explication, que les rêves ne sont que des rêves, des fragments de mémoire qui hantent ses pensées, mais il ferme les paupières, chasse les restes de sommeil qui envahissent son corps. Se fustige d'avoir, un instant, un seul instant, pu penser que...

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, les pétales pourpres n'ont pas disparu.

Il n'ose pas sécher les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux.

* * *

***** _Colchique_, Guillaume Apollinaire (poème du recueil _Alcools_, paru en 1913)

_Petite note supplémentaire : n'ayant pas trouvé l'espèce exacte de pavot attribué à la Neuvième Division, dont la seule caractéristique est d'être blanc, j'ai opté pour le pavot somnifère (papaver somniferum), aussi nommé pavot à opium, dont il existe deux variétés : une rouge et une blanche. De cette fleur, en particulier la variété blanche, on extrait entre autre opium et morphine._

_Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
